


FFC No. 2: kortprosa utmaning

by missdibley



Series: Flash Fiction Challenge Fics [2]
Category: Magnus Martinsson - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Wallander (UK TV), Wallander - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feels, Flash Fiction Challenge, Fluff, Magnus x Halla, Summer, wild strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Halla celebrate Midsommar with his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FFC No. 2: kortprosa utmaning

**Author's Note:**

> a sort of tease for their next multi-chapter fic

The sun wasn’t due to set for another three hours but Halla had waited long enough.

Taking Magnus’s hand, she lead him away from the garden and from the party where all of his family, who had gathered in Tjorn for Midsommar, were drunk or going to be very soon.

“Käraste?” He asked, a smile playing about his lips. He drained the paper cup of aquavit, his fifth in as many hours, before tossing it over his shoulder.

Halla merely shook her head, walking backwards in front of him, now pulling him with both hands. They walked through the birches, where it was cool and the light was dappled by the leaves.

“Here.” She released one of his hands and turned to gesture at the patch of wild strawberries that sat in a small glade before them.

He kissed her, chuckling when she began to pull him to the forest floor where she helped him undress. And then again when he had carefully liberated her from the white sundress she’d picked out to impress his mother.

The strawberries they ate afterwards were sweet. But none so sweet as her.


End file.
